SPRT Guard
General Info Spirit Guards (SPRT Guard for short) are a series of shikigami like beings, usually summoned by their master and used to serve. After being summoned and created, a spirit guard will gain a special mark / symbol somewhere on their body. This mark symbolizes a special thing for each Guard. They are also born with a special weapon or object. SPRT Guards are able to gain a normal life. However they must gain permission from their master to be freed. After that, the SPRT Guard can use their powers, but they will be very limited / watered down compared to the original attacks. SPRT Guards can be of any race, they could be an actual spirit, dead or alive. If a SPRT Guard looses great connection with their master they will be damaged, depending on how hurt their master is. Death is a possibility, but that's in a rare chance. Although after a SPRT Guard is freed by their master, they will still gain pain, connecting from their master; but not as deadly. If a SPRT master dies when their guards are still contracted with them the guard will die along with the master. If a SPRT master dies when their familar / guard is free the guard will recieve major damage, or maybe even be put in a coma. Known SPRT Guards / Guides The first SPRT Guards were seen to be BLANK 'and 'BLANK. Both remained around the goddess 'BLANK, '''but now they are free on their own and are able to roam. ' ''' The currently known SPRT Guards. (Guard - Summoner / master) * Kuiro - ??? * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? * Yameji - ??? * Ramejo - ??? * Sekio (Deceased) - Iroyia (Deceased) SPRT Weapons SPRT Weapons are weapons created upon the birth of a SPRT Guard, they can range from many different types. In some cases SPRT Weapons won't even be a physical weapon, a SPRT Weapon can be an object or a piece of clothing. Yet still work the same way as an actual weapon. Known SPRT Weapons * Kuiro's scarf * Togenia * Oxford's gauntlet * ??? * Chaos Kagio & Tokiea SPRT Items SPRT Items are items that summon a SPRT Guard. The item(s) will be in that SPRT Master inventory and will be used to summon a guard. Known SPRT Items * Dog hairpin * Diterian horn SPRT Stat The stat "SPRT" is a stat said to branch off of KEN. It resides in certain individuals (those being the summoned beings.) SPRT Is like a more advanced KEN stat. It reverts a SPRT Guard back to their most powerful form, unleashing all power. These forms are able to last a couple of hours - up to a day; depending on the amount of SPRT one possesses. Those with the SPRT stat are able to see the demons / souls named Hollows. Humans and others are able to feel the presence of a hollow, but are not see the hollow. Category:Concepts